PPG Plot Re-make: Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins
by Pinkie pie sweets
Summary: After the loss of the Jam Contest, Fuzzy takes revenge by turning Townsville into meat, but the PowerPuff Girls are here to stop him from turning Townsville into a butcher's shop. P.S The PowerPuff Girls have a fourth member name Bella, created by JujuGamer1995.


The Narrator narrates, "Townsville Mall. The quaint and happy consumer palace is holding their annual jam contest. Let's join them, shall we?"

Inside the Townsville mall, there is a big stay along with a table. The sign says, 'Let's Jamin' on it. On the table there are three different colors of jam.

"Hel-lo-o-o-o, everyone!" the man wearing a blue suit with a gold ribbon written 'mayor' on it as he comes on stage.

"Hel-lo-o-o-o, Mayor!" the audience chant.

"Welcome to our annual jam contest!" The mayor says.

He starts to shake as he says, "It gives me great pleasure to introduce this year's judges…"

He then brighting as he happily announces, "The Powerpuff Girls!"

On top of the ceiling, four small girls, Townsville super heroines, the PowerPuff Girls come flying in. Every begin to cheer to see the heroines of their fair city.

The Narrator announces,"Yeah! Say hello to Blossom…"

Blossom has long orange hair, pink eyes with a dress matching her hair color, white socks, mary janes, and a bright red ribbon on her hair..

"Hi!" The girl names Blossom replies.

"Bubbles…" The Narrator adds.

Bubbles giggles with a smile. She has blond pigtails, light blue eyes with matching dress, and has the same sock and shoes

Then Narrator says, "Buttercup!"

Buttercup makes a strong fist a she shouts, "Pow!"

She has short black hair green eyes with matching dress, and has the same mary janes and socks.

"And Bella," The narrator adds.

"Um hello," Bella shyly replies with a smile.

Bella has bright short pumpkin orange hair with a side ponytail from her right side. Her bright yellow eyes with matching dress. Mary janes and white socks like her sisters. She has a yellow hairband with a small yellow bow on it, small yellow round glasses, and a small heart-shaped bandage on her right arm with PPG written on it

"The Powerpuff Girls!" The narrator happily announces.

The girls land on the stage. Blossom and Bella holding each other hands. Blossom has Bubbles hand, while Bella has Buttercup. Bella and Buttercup takes second taste at different jam jars. Everyone cheer to see the heroes on stage, and can't wait to see them judge for the contest.

The Narrator announces, "And so The Powerpuff Girls begin to judge."

The PowerPuff Girls judge the three james on stage. Bubbles like some of the taste of jam. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bella are a bit indecisive about choosing the winner.

"As the crowd nervously awaits their decision, everyone is freaking out!" The Narrator says.

Many of the audience are waiting patiently, but some are becoming very nervous. Many people teeths begin to chatter, and a dog passed out at the suspense.

"Except for… This guy. Fuzzy Lumkins," The Narrator adds turning to the confident Lumpkins.

The guy Fuzzy is large and covered in pink fur. He has a green nose, and two antennas on his head. He is wearing blue overalls with a pocket at front. He looks very confident as he wait for the girls' decision.

The Narrator asks, "Say, Fuzzy, what's your secret?"

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna win 'cause my jam is special," Fuzzy answers, sounding like a hayseed.

"How's that?" The Narrator questions.

Fuzzy pulls out a steak, and answers, "It's made of meat! I made meat jam!"

His entire of the jam is letter C, and a bit of his special meat jam slides down from the side.

"Oh!" The Narrator surprisingly replies.

"Yep. I can hear it now: 'The winner is...letter C!'" Fuzzy says, sounding very confident.

Blossom voice comes in, and announces, "The winner is…"

"Letter A!" The four sisters cheer happily.

The grls announces with the winning jam, and has a blue ribbon next to it. Fuzzy becomes dumbfounded to hear that he has lost the jam contest.

"Ohhh. Tough luck, Fuzzy," The Narrator replies.

Still dumbfounded by his loss, Fuzzy mutters to himself, "I'm not a loser...I'm not a loser...I'm not a loser...I'm not a loser…"

In the sky, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bella are flying from the mall and are heading home.

"That went pretty good, huh?" Blossom says with a smile.

"I agree. All the jam the people bring tasted really good. Well, except one of them," Bella replies.

"Yeah, all except for that meat jam. It tasted like dog food!" Buttercup says in disgust.

"Oh, I know!" Bubbles agrees.

The girls then fly away back to their home.

Fuzzy voice comes up in an angry tone, "It's those Powerpuff Girls who are losers!"

"They laughed at my… Meat Jam," Fuzzy says in anger, as he looks at his jam has shattered on the floor.

Then he declares, "But it is I who will laugh last. For I have created…"

"...the Meat Gun! A gun so powerful, it can turn anything and everything into meat! And with it, I will eat…" Fuzzy explains as he shows the gun.

The gun is long, gray on one end with a round opening, and brown on the other side that has the trigger. The gun is also made out of a barrel, a normal boomstick, and a pipe.

"...Townsville!" Fuzzy finishes with a greedy look on his face.

The next day at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, the girls and their classmates are doing their fun activities. Buttercup is air punching in front of some friends. Bubbles is seeing a toy rabbit one of her classmates. Bella is reading a book with a girl classmate. The kids are having fun in the classroom.

Just then, the phone starts to ring. And the kids shout "Phone!"

A woman's comes in as she says, "Coming, coming."

The woman name is Ms. Keane and teach of the kindergarten. She has black hair, and blue eyes. She wears a orange shirt, red vest, light tan tights, and red shoes. She comes over to the scene and picks up the phone.

"Yes?...Yes… Yes… Blossom's here," Ms. Keane says, talking to the other line.

As Ms. Keane talk on the phone. Blossom is playing jump rope with two other girls her age. She and the other girl turns the rope around ad the second girl jumps on it.

She then hears Ms. Kean calling her, "Blossom! Telephone!"

"Okay!" Blossom answers.

Blossom looks at the jump rope, and wonders what she should do. She then lets go of the rope and begins to run towards Ms. Keane

Still at the phone, Ms. Keane says, "Here she comes."

Quickly, Blossom grabs hold of Ms. Keane, and runs back to the girls at speed. Blossom brings her teacher to the girls so she can turn the rope.

"Good!" Blossom says, knowing everything is good.

Blossom then hurries back to get the phone. Blossom high jumps, grabs the phone, and holds it close to her ear. She then lands on the ground next to the phone line.

Having the phone, Blossom asks, "Hello?"

Over the phone, the Mayor answers, scared and panicking, "Blossom? This is the Mayor. You've got to get downtown. Something terrible is happening!"

"There's an evil villain down here, turning everything into…" The Mayor tries to explain looking scared.

Meanwhile, Fuzzy has been using his new meat gun to fire at anything in sight, turning them into meat. Many people around town began to scream and panic as they try to run away from the villain behind the mayhem.

"What?" Blossom asks, still on the phone.

He turns the car into bacon strip and eats them.

"Oh, my gosh! It's just awful!" The mayor says in a panic.

He also eat one of the buildings.

"Yes?" Blossom replies, still on the phone.

He then eat the meat guns right off the police's hand.

"Just awful!" The mayor states.

"What? What's awful?" Blossom asks, sounding concern over the phone.

Suddenly, the mayor ends up being hit by the ray of the gun as well.

Blossom asks, starting to freak out, "What's everything being turned into?"

Being turned into a steak, the mayor is able to answer, "Meat."

"Not meat!" Blossom exclaims in shock.

Determine, Blossom declares, "Let's roll!"

With Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bella with her, The PowerPuff Girls begin to take off to the sky.

But Ms. Keane cuts them off as she sternly says, "Ah-ah-ah. Now you girls know better than that! What do you say?"

"Teacher, may we please be excused to save the world?" The girls ask looking a bit annoyed to say it.,

"Yes, you may," Ms. Keane answers. Looking pleased.

Hearing the girls fly off, Ms. Keane worriedly shouts, "But not through the…"

Bang! The girls crash through the roof and take to the sky to fight the villain and save the day.

"...roof," Ms. Keane bluntly replies.

One of the students tugs on her shirt, and says, "Teacher, I have to save the world too."

The girls fly in the air and heading to the city.

The Narrator says, "Hurry, girls, hurry! You've gotta get downtown!"

At the city of Townsville, every building, car, and other object has been turned into meat. Townsville has been turned into a butcher's shop. Everyone are stunned to see what has become of their fair city.

"It's a mess!" The Narrator replies in shock.

A man points to the sky as she happily cheers, "Look! The Powerpuff Girls!"

The Powerpuff Girls fly into the scene with full speed, and head towards the meat city. In a few seconds, the girls have fixed up Townsville. They made the city out of cardboard that has been colored, and some strong tape.

The Narrator cheers, "They've rebuilt Townsville!"

Blossom and Buttercup land in front to the meat mayor along with the citizens of Townsville. Bubbles and Bella are nowhere to be seen.

"Now, can you tell us who did this? Was it...the Baloney Brothers?" Blossom asks, showing a picture of two pieces of lunch meat dressed as bank robbers.

The Narrator yelps seeing the photo.

The crowd answers, "No.

Blossom then shows a photo of a large, muscular cow wearing a dress and squirting milk from her udder.

Then she says, "All-Beef Patti?"

The Narrator yelps again.

But the crowd answers, "No."

Finally Blossom shows a picture of a man wearing a large, bologna-shaped turban, playing a flute, with a string of sausages coming out of a wicker basket like a charmed snake.

"The Salami Swami?" Blossom questions for the third time.

The Narrator yelps for the third time.

But the crowd says, "No."

The dog replies, "Boy, they sure are in a jam."

Just then, Blossom realizes who is the criminal, and happily shouts, "That's it!"

The dog smiles to see the girls know who is behind this.

Then Blossom says, "Come on!"

Blossom and Buttercup are about to take off. However, their eyes around and see the whereabouts of their sisters

Blossom sternly scolds, Bubbles, what...are...you… and Bella...DOING?!"

At the cardboard city, Bubbles and Bella are coloring the scenery of the city. They have drawn, flowers, butterflies, and other animals. The two sisters are very close with each other, and love to draw.

"Coloring," Bubbles answers as she continues to draw with a red crayon.

But Blossom sternly says, "No time! Let's go!"

Bubbles and Bella becomes a little sad that they have to stop drawing, but there's work needs to be done. They drop the crayons and fly off with their sisters.

The Narrator says as the girls fly off to find the villain, "Go, girls, go! Go and put a stop to this evil meat bandit menace who is about to set his gun upon… Townsville Mall!"

At the mall parking lot, Fuzzy Lumpkins iis with his meat gun. He is ready to use it at the building because he is still angry to lost the contest there.

"So, mall, we "meat" again!" Fuzzy remarks, saying a pun.

Just then, four girls shouts, "Not so fast, Fuzzy Lumkins!"

Fuzzy turns around, and questions in surprise, "Huh? The Powerpuff Girls?"

The girls are floating doing their superhero poses.

Quickly, Fuzzy pulls the trigger on his gun, and begins to fire at the girls. Blossom and Buttercup are able to dodge in time.

"Whoa! Watch it!" The Narrator says, seeing the action

Fuzzy then fires at Bella, but it able to miss her by a hair.

"Ooh, close!" The Narrator replies.

Fuzzy then almost hit Bubbles by the hair. Luckily, Bubbles ducks after seeing the fire in the nik of time.

"Hey!" Bubbles reacts, ducking her head.

Not happy with almost getting hit, Bubbles dashes to Fuzzy. Fuzzy fires the gun on his back side, on his feet, and fire with one hand while jumping. Bubbles continues to get closer to Fuzzy everyone he takes a shot, and being distracted. But Fuzzy sees Bubbles, and uses it to hit Bubbles. When The hit ends up in sudden contact, Bubbles falls to the ground, very hard.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Fuzzy shouts, triumph at hitting one of the girls and holding his fist up.

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouts in shock.

"Oh no!" Bella adds.

Buttercup has her hands over her mouth in shock to see what has happen.

Bubbles is unconscious in a deep hole at the parking lot, and the oil pipe has broken as she lands, However, as Bubbles comes out, she is starting to noticing something very wrong with her hair.

Shocked, the Narrator exclaims, "Oh, no! It, it...it can't be! It's...MEAT HAIR!"

Bubbles becomes stunned to see that one of her pigtails has been turned into a drumstick.

"Oh, this is terrible! People, if you only knew how much pride Bubbles takes in her hair! All the washing and conditioning, and the brushing and brushing and brushing and brushing!" The Narrator explains, as Bubbles slowly exits out of the hole.

Bubbles slowly gets her hand out of the hole and uses it to pull it out. Bubbles becomes so enrage by her hair, that she she lifts her head out, she ends up with fire in her eyes and glaring at Fuzzy.

Becoming scared, Fuzzy sheepishly says, "It's, uh...very becoming?"

Furious, Bubbles screams as she runs towards Fuzzy. Fuzzy looks very deadpanned to see Bubbles running towards her. As Bubbles screams and runs towards her target, small strain of tears exists from her eyes. Fuzzy tries to run, but ends up meeting Bubbles fist right in the face. Bubbles kicks Fuzzy on the nose. Then punches him in the then throws him that hit the screen, causing it to crack. Bubbles then kicks him at the face, gives his leg a karate chop, punches his face with a left uppercut, and bites his arm. Fuzzy then begin to walk like a cartoon character. Bubbles then puts her leg out and trips him. Blossom, Buttercup, and Bella gasp to see Bubbles doing this to Fuzzy, and how made she is.

Bubbles then grabs Fuzzy by the antennas and begin to swing him around very fast. Then gives him a hard toss. Bubbles then grabs Fuzzy gun and laughs the beam right at Fuzzy. Fuzzy then turns into a ground beef hamburger patty.

The next moment, the hamber lands on a grill.

"Well, girls…" The mayor's voice comes up.

It's the next day and everyone in town are at the mall to celebrate. The PowerPuff Girls are preparing the grill as they wear chefs hats. Bubbles eats her hamburger with one bite, while Bella eats hers a bite at a time.

"...you've done it charity barbecue idea was grand!" The mayor says, liking the idea and still a steak.

"Thanks, Mayor," Blossom replies.

Then the mayor says, "One question, though."

Looking on his plate. He has a hamburger, but the strange thing to him is that there are strange antennas on it.

The mayor asks. "Why does my burger have dealie-pops on it?"

The girls begin laughing to hear that. What the mayor doesn't know is that the hamburger is Fuzzy after Bubbles turns him into one by his own gun.

Ah, they'll never tell." The Narrator says with laughter.

Then the Narrator announces, "Well, so once again the day is saved… Thanks to the Powerpuff Girls!"


End file.
